


Drunken Love

by pocketkun



Category: NCT
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketkun/pseuds/pocketkun
Summary: Sicheng is a stripper and Yuta is the client who always asks for a private room.





	Drunken Love

**Author's Note:**

> it’s currently 12am as i begin to write this

“Private room?” Yuta flaunted his money at the undeniably cute stripper, Sicheng.

”Of course.” Sicheng replied with a smile, Yuta had always been his favourite, he always loved private rooms with him. He grabbed the older man by his tie, dragging him into a room, red silk sheets, red walls, and a stripper pole in the corner. “Sit down, I’m doing all the work, still not going on the pole.” 

Sicheng sat on his lap, slowly starting to move and started to give him a lap dance. By the time he was done, they were both hard, without a doubt, Yuta was definitely his type. He wasn’t a slut but who knows. “I know this is against the rules but mind if I touch you?” Yuta whispered into the younger boy’s ear, hand already on his thigh.

Sicheng felt his ears turn red, he didn’t mind in the slightest. 

He grabbed the elder’s hand dragging it up his body, “Mind if we go further than just a simple touch?” he mumbled as he pulled on the lacy underwear he was wearing. “Let’s do it then.” Yuta’s voice was stern, harsh even, Sicheng already wanted more and they hadn’t even began.

The shorter male pulled off the younger boy’s underwear, leaving him with nothing but a crop top on. “Cute.” he said as he stroked his dick, teasing him until he was on edge, begging to cum.

”Just fuck me already.” Sicheng threw his head back, grabbing at Yuta’s pants. Yuta laughed at his neediness, utterly giving in as he unzipped his pants and let his dick rest on Sicheng’s ass. The needier Sicheng got, the longer Yuta waited. Eventually, he inserted his length into Sicheng without warning, fucking him hard, groans filling the room. 

“Lovely” Yuta said as he saw the white liquid drip from Sicheng’s tip. A few moments later he also came, filling Sicheng up.

Sicheng was a mess, panting, legs trembling. “L-let’s do this again sometime.” he stammered as he stroked the elder’s jawline. “I would love that, tomorrow?” “Tomorrow.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> it took me 20 minutes to write this, don’t mind how short it is, also it’s not my best work so


End file.
